The Teacher
by Urebriviel
Summary: Andrew Green, everyday teacher, everyday guy. Adverage right? No! Andrew Green is taken to Middle Earth and abruptly finds he is Legolas. Not so bad right? Wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is an attempt at an idea I have had for a while. I hope you all enjoy. Comments welcome. Also my characters may seem immature for there ages, but they are basically only immature around each other. Enjoy.  
The Teacher  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Now class I want you all to summarise pages 96 to 98 by Monday. Dismissed."  
  
The class gradually got up and made there way for the door. Once the class had left, the teacher walked back to his desk and shuffled his papers into a pile. Walking around the classroom he picked up various items that the class had left on the floor. After picking up his seventh paper aeroplane, a voice echoed in the room.  
  
"You know, we do have cleaners for that." The voice inquired. The man on the floor smiled as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Well consider it as helping them." He replied back.  
  
"Mr. Green leave the rest, it is their job after all." The female voice suggested.  
  
Mr. Green stood from his crouched position. Staring at the female in the entranceway he began to make his way to her.  
  
"I suppose your right." He said as he approached her. Grabbing his suitcase he made his way to the staff common room with the female.  
  
Mr. Green sat down in the couch, whilst the female made two cups of coffee.  
  
"Do you want yours strong?" she asked.  
  
"No more then usual." He replied back.  
  
"Might I suggest you have it strong, you do have the 8th grade next period." she said turning to face him. The man smiled knowingly.  
  
"Have you been reading my timetable Miss. Wood?" he questioned.  
  
The so-called Miss. Wood blushed as she turned and went to finish the cups of coffee.  
  
"Only for reference." She muttered as she handed the cup to Mr. Green.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it was in the name of music." He suggested.  
  
"Well.yes it was." Miss. Wood replied.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"What is?" she asked.  
  
"Well me being an ancient history teacher and you being a music teacher" he began. "And you use our common-room."  
  
"You have the good coffee here." she confessed.  
  
"Yes I'm sure that's the reason." he said with an ironic tone.  
  
"You are not the only reason I tend to have my lunches in here, Mr. Green."  
  
"Miss. Wood, stop with the formalities, I'm Andrew around here." He said gesturing to the surrounding common room.  
  
"Yes I know." She muttered.  
  
The sat in silence and drank there coffee. Mere moments of silence, Andrew began to start a conversation, but was interrupted as Miss. Wood began.  
  
"Well Andrew, I must be off." She confirmed as the bell went.  
  
"But I do believe you have this period off." He inquired knowingly.  
  
"Now who has been reading others timetables?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Why don't you stay." He asked trying to hide a blush at her previous suggestion.  
  
"I could but I have work to do, and beside you have a class to teach."  
  
"I suppose I will see you after school then?" he asked as she turned and began to leave.  
  
"Yeah I suppose." She replied as she left to go to her classroom.  
  
Andrew Green stood still pondering his thoughts. He had the last period of the day of and if he did recall, so did she.  
  
It was decided he would visit her in the music room once he finished his lesson.  
  
The warning bell suddenly rang for class and he quickly dashed for his class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 10 minutes prier to the end of the lesson and Andrew Green was anxious for it to finish.  
  
Was that a sweat breaking loose as he thought of seeing the lovely Miss. Wood?  
  
Andrew Green was a man desired by many. He always seemed to have a female 'friend' whenever he went out. He was still rather young in his teaching career, barely only 25. Although he had a tendency to be admired by the female population of the school, he ignored the status and befriended very few.  
  
There was but a certain female that had a rather majestic aura, which allowed him to relate to her in many ways. The music teachers was like him, she was young barely only 24 and like him, the opposed gender population of the school seeked her attention in numbers.  
  
But he didn't know what intrigued him to the point of him seeking her out. Yes, they were good friends and yes they did work together, for two years now. They talked to each other as often as possible, they even had there own little arguments over certain topics. But with each little act or brush or gesture the pair spent together, the more infatuated they became for the other.  
  
Although they spent time together they never associated out of the school grounds. They never spent more then a recess or lunchtime getting to know the other. It was weird, it seemed they were afraid of the other.  
  
"Now class I want you to read pages 22 to 24 and summarise how Cleopatra deceived those around her. I want it handed in on Monday and no less then 500 words.. Dismissed." The class all groaned at the weekend homework and filed out of the classroom.  
  
Andrew cleaned his desk and shuffled his papers. Placing them into his suitcase he left the class, locked the door and made his way to the music room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evalyn Wood paced back and forth in her classroom she was trying to finish the poem she had been working on for months. Singing the poem to herself she continued in her thoughts.  
  
A mind is that which overmines, that of those before,  
  
It convinces and deceives those we can't ignore.  
  
I once deceived, I once forgot, I once gave up all hope.  
  
Back then I had a weary heart, a heart that was not lead by a cause  
  
A mind can cause destruction, a mind can cause pain, a mind can conquer the impossible and still have thoughts to remain.  
  
Although it may seem an endless task, hope continues to prevail.  
  
Because at the end of that weary tunnel a lovers embrace sets sail.  
  
A mind can cause the impossible, a mind can cause doubt, a mind can depict the thoughts, that allows us not to....  
  
Evalyn was startled out of her thoughts as a knock echoed in the large classroom. Turning with a slight blush at been caught she stared at the intruder. A tall man stood in the doorframe, startling blue eyes met hers outlined by the fairest face her eyes had seen, outlining the pale elegant face was an graceful mass of blond hair which fell past the mans shoulders, tied by a piece of leather at the back.  
  
"Why Andrew, whatever are you doing here?" she questioned the man at the doorway.  
  
"Well I came to see you of course." He replied.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"That was lovely singing, did you make up that poem yourself Miss. Wood?" He asked abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Thankyou, and yes I did make up that poem, although it's not that good."  
  
"What do you mean, it was excellent, Miss. Wood."  
  
"Andrew, you can drop the formalities, I did." She said as she moved to her desk.  
  
"Evalyn what are you doing this evening?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Well I was wandering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked nervously.  
  
"You mean on a date?" she inquired.  
  
"Well in a way, yeah."  
  
"I would love to. When would you pick me up?"  
  
"Is seven alright?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, I live at 23 Cherrygrew Ave." she said, Andrew smiled knowingly as he left to make plans for that evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all like that chapter. Please review.  
  
Urebriviel 


	2. Chapter Two

The Teacher  
  
Chapter two  
  
Both Andrew and Evalyn sat at their table waiting for their meals to arrive. Andrew stared into Evalyn's (or as she preferred to be called 'Evy,') eyes. He was fascinated by them, the bright green eyes hued with blue stared back into his, as she explained about what the music department was planning to do as a fundraiser.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts when the food arrived he attempted to start another conversation.  
  
"So Evy," god he loved that name, "that poem you were reciting, what sparked that interest?" he asked as he continued to study her facial features.  
  
"Well ever since I was about fifteen, I've written poems. I have hundreds of them and I want to one day get them published."  
  
"Really, that's excellent."  
  
"So Andrew, why a history teacher?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure, but ancient history has always appealed to me."  
  
"Wow, I was never good at history at school."  
  
"Why is that?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well I was a bit of a pain at school, I mucked around especially in History class. But Music class, that's a different story."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well in Music I concentrated and listened, and when it came to exams and assignments I seemed to top the class everytime, like you said about History, I have a love for Music."  
  
"Do you play any instruments?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Quite a few, but I prefer the guitar and the piano."  
  
"I never had a knack for instruments, I think all I could play was the recorder, and the only song I could play on that was 'hot cross buns'." He confessed.  
  
For some reason this caused Evy to laugh as she stared at him.  
  
Finally ceasing her laughter, she muttered six words that Andrew could barely hear.  
  
"You learn that in year one." She muttered, confirming his skill on the recorder.  
  
"Well at least I tried." He said, grinning as he saw the humor in the situation.  
  
The food in front of them was soon gone, and holding their stomachs Andrew and Evy got up to leave.  
  
"I think I ate too much." Evy said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"You ate nothing compared to me." He replied.  
  
"But you're a guy you can handle large quantities of food."  
  
"And you're a girl, you should know better."  
  
"You should have stopped me." Evy retorted.  
  
"Why? It's not as if you will get any fatter."  
  
"Excuse me, are you saying I'm fat?" Evy inquired.  
  
"Me? No way! I just confirmed you wouldn't get any fatter." He stressed out the last word.  
  
"That's it." She said as she clipped him by the ear.  
  
"That hurts." He whined smiling.  
  
"Your point?" She said as she dragged him down the road.  
  
Twisting out of her grasp he went to pull her ear.  
  
Sensing his approach, she dashed ahead of him and ran across the road to the park.  
  
"What are you doing?" He questioned from his side of the road.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm keeping away from you." She replied.  
  
"Whatever for?" he asked as a grin graced his features.  
  
"You said I was going to get fatter, so therefore I need the exercise." She said as she turned and began walking into the park.  
  
Andrew smiling ran across the road and tried to catch up to Evy, but yet again, sensing his approach she started to run. Good thing she had her pants on, or she wouldn't have made it far. She turned into another path, and finally stopped, hidden behind a bush.  
  
"Evy, where are you?" Andrew asked as he turned down the path in which Evy had just fled into.  
  
Andrew sensed a presence in a near bush; it confirmed her location when the bush slightly shuddered. Creeping towards her he crouched down low. He was a mere metre away from the bush when he decided to make a dash for her.  
  
'Where is he?' Evy thought to herself as the footsteps stopped their approach.  
  
Andrew launched himself in the air and jumped over the bush, engulfing Evy in the process.  
  
A loud yell came from her, as he held her close to him, and sat on the ground. She tried to ply herself out of his grip but he only held her tighter.  
  
Andrew laughed as he held Evy to him, he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have a partner. She was wonderful, friendly, down to earth, and beautiful. 'Where did that come from?' Well, she was beautiful, easy to talk to, cute 'What?' Tall, loud mouthed, clever, intelligent, a petite form, gorgeous 'Where are these thoughts coming from?' and. 'OH NO! I have feelings for her!'  
  
Evy turned around in his arms and stared at the man holding her to him. Andrew. He was so different from what she had expected. He was friendly, humorous, strong 'Where did that come from?' but he was very strong as he held her to him, he was down to earth, manipulative, 'Oh yes.' clever, handsome 'What the?' Intelligent, easy to talk to, well defined, skinny, tall and extremely sexy, 'OH NO! I have feelings for Andrew. Come on Evy, think rationally.'  
  
Letting Evy go, Andrew helped her up off the ground. She turned away from him, and he from her.  
  
'Come on Andrew, suck it up and confess.' Andrew continued to tell himself as he thought of the situation.  
  
'Evy, he is the nicest guy you've met in ages, why not make the most of it?' Evy thought as she turned towards Andrew.  
  
"Andrew." She began then stopped.  
  
"Evy." Andrew began at the same time. He turned and stared at her. "Evy, I think I have feelings for you." He finished.  
  
"Andrew I know this may sound weird but." she stopped and turned around and began to walk out into the path. She walked down the path and sat on a wooden seat situated on the path.  
  
Andrew came up behind her. He placed a hand on her hand and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Evy I don't know why but I think these feelings they may mean something." Andrew whispered as he lent against the back of the seat.  
  
"Andrew think rationally, it could never work. We have nothing in common. You deserve better anyway." She sighed into her hands. The truth sucked.  
  
"Evy I think I know what I deserve, and what I deserve is sitting right in front of me." She went to speak but he cut her off. "Evy I've always had some sort of feelings for you, I didn't know what they were, but know I do. They were feelings of admiration and of love, Evy feelings for you. I think Evy all this time I have hidden my inner deep feelings towards you. Evy I think these are more then just feelings I think they are a form of love, Evalyn Wood I think I love you." He finished staring intently into her eyes.  
  
"Andrew you don't know what you are saying. I have only worked with you for two years. You can't be feeling this way." Evy suggested.  
  
"Evy I know what I am feeling." He said firmly.  
  
"You can't have feelings for me."  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Well that's a brilliant excuse. Just tell me if you feel the same. Please."  
  
"Andrew I can't. It wouldn't matter anyway." Evy said whilst standing up again.  
  
"Evy why can't you? If you feel this way as well, it could work out."  
  
Evy turned and stared at him. She then shook her head and walked away from him.  
  
"Evy please." Andrew pleaded catching up to her.  
  
"Why Andrew, why do you want something like this to work, why with me?"  
  
"Why would I want it with anyone different Evy, the reason is I admire you, I most probably love you. Evy, It would work. I would make it work." He admitted whilst he moved closer to her.  
  
"Andrew." She said but stopped, she turned her head away from his. She was startled as his hand gently caressed her chin and pulled her to face him.  
  
She stared into Andrews's eyes as he slowly lent in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"It could work." He whispered on her lips.  
  
Sighing Evy lent into the kiss, Andrew taking this as an agreement lent in and the soft kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Full of want, desire and most of all, full of love.  
  
Pulling back from each other they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I think I love you as well." Evy whispered, admitting it to herself as much as to Andrew.  
  
"Then that is all we need for a start. Oh Evy, this could work." He said whilst placing a kiss on her lips. "I would make it work."  
  
"So will I." Evy said giving into the kiss.  
  
When they finally broke apart, hand in hand they sat down on the wooden seat.  
  
"I suppose this means I will be in your common room more often from now on?" Evy joked.  
  
"You mean more often then usual?" Andrew replied back.  
  
"I wasn't that bad was I?"  
  
"No I just noticed it more then anyone else, how could I not?"  
  
The gentle breeze that had been blowing suddenly became a lot stronger.  
  
"We should head back." Evy suggested.  
  
"Yeah we wouldn't want you to catch cold now, would we?"  
  
Both getting up hand in hand they began the short distance to the car.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up. Evy and Andrew, looking up could tell that there would be a downfall of rain any moment.  
  
"We should hurry." They suggested in unison. Laughing Andrew pulled Evy towards him and yet again claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
"You know I do love you." He whispered as he breathed against her ear.  
  
"And I am sure that I love you." She whispered back.  
  
Andrew put on a face of hurt as he pulled away. "Are you sure?" he asked. Trying not to smile.  
  
"Alright Andrew. I do love you, is that better?"  
  
"Much." He said as he pulled her to him in a hug.  
  
Lightning flashed and the low rumble of thunder echoed in the park. Evy jumped as lightning sounded near them. Andrew laughing stared at her.  
  
"Scared of lightning are we?" He asked over the thunder.  
  
"No! I'm scared of what lightning can do." She replied back.  
  
Andrew only laughed as he pulled Evy towards him for warmth. A mist immediately surrounded the pair. Startled Andrew drew Evy closer to him. Lightning sounded.  
  
Suddenly the pair was in a mixture of colors, flying through a tunnel. Each holding onto the other they spun. They speeded through a misty layer and suddenly they felt themselves drift from the other. Suddenly they were plied from the other.  
  
As they drifted apart they yelled for the other.  
  
"I will find you." Andrew yelled as Evy yelled for him.  
  
"Andrew what's happening?" Suddenly a sudden wave of exhaustion enveloped her. Dizziness overwhelmed her as she stared at Andrew. As she heard his last word she surrendered and fell unconscious.  
  
Andrew panicked as he saw Evy slowly drift unconscious. "Evy, I'll find you." He yelled. Andrew soon felt the effects of dizziness claim his body and as he drifted into unconsciousness the dreams began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all liked that chapter. I know they sort of fell in love fast. But you have to imagine them bottling their feelings for the other for so long and then they let them all out.  
  
I know the portal at the end sounds very confusing. It's just my imagination going lose. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Please review. All comments welcome.  
  
Urebriviel  
  
P.S: A big thanks to Belle-Bing for being my Beta-Reader for this chapter. You Rock. 


End file.
